


Some last words to you

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: Lance last words for Keith.





	Some last words to you

Keith. I want to tell you this for a long time and .. well now I this is the best moment for this. Why I need to wait this long , you may ask? Because I'm stupid and I don't have enough courage to tell you sooner. And now.. I hope you listen.

I'm gone take this things straight. You were my first in a lot of things. My first rival. My first huge crush. My first boyfriend. My first kiss... My first love.

Do you remember the first time we meet at the garrison? Of course you don't because you never pay attention to me. Or you do , but you never show. You know when I start to develop my crush on you? It was in that day when we save Shiro. Then every time when I saw you fight with the galra , every time we saved the univers , every time when I saw your weakness.. In all that moments I fall for you more and more harder..

You remember when I asked you to be my boyfriend? Because I remember like the best day of my life. After we rescued Shiro and Matt , we all take a day off. I saw the way you look at me. You saw the way I look at you. And when we are alone , I put the question that both of us what to hear.

“Keith?”

“Yes , Lance?”

“I know that may sound strange or inappropriate , but I really want to ask you this for a long long time... And now we are alone and nobody could hear us and.. Keith what I want to say is.. Ahhh.. Do you what to be my boyfriend? Because I understand if you don't and.. You know something , this is too werd. Soo....”

“Yes”

“Ah..Yes what?”

“Yes I want to be your boyfriend”

It was a really nice moment , no? But this is nothing when you think about our first kiss. You kissed me after we win an important battle against Lotor. I would always remember the taste of your lips and how soft they are.

You were my first lover. You were my everything. You could keep me alive or kill me. And now I'm crying because I was to stupid to tell you this things. I was to stupid to realize what do you want to do. And would never forget.

It was in the day before the big battle against the galra empire. And you come and told me something that sounds so sad now..

"Hey Lance! Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure! What's up babe?"

"After tomorrow's battle, if Voltron need to be formed, I want you to pilot the red lion."

"Okay.. But why?"

"It's not important. "

Why I was so stupid?!?! Now I sit in the blue lion and cry. Your funeral is over. Everyone is sad. But not like me. I'm heartbroken. But it's not your fault.. Not at all.. Why do you need to be so courageous and die to save the universe??

Now I cry. And nobody could understand my pain. We are gonna go back on the Earth at our families.. You don't have a family on Earth.. Ugh.. Now everything remember me about you. And now I cry more.

Please! Please , Keith! Wait for me in the after life. I think I gonna come at you sonner than I thought. I can't live without you.   
I cry and I cry. I have your knife right here with me. I know it's very important for you. I know it's the single thing that remember you about your real family.

I cry. I love you so much and now you are gone. I want to die. My family already think I'm death. And I can't live without you. I would never love someone like I loved you.

Now I cry. My blood flow. I'm gonna die soon . Keith ,please , wait for me..


End file.
